Galerians
by Galerian
Summary: What ever hapened to the real Rion!Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

RION'S CHALLENGE  
  
Here is a story based on my favorite game it is my first so it might be corny. it starts out with the main character Rion talking to himself shortly after he was under an experament.  
  
"What happened? where did i get such power? What is wrong with me? What did they do? I have some sort of Psycic power I can corntrol things,   
i can move them through the air, maybe I could open the door that isolates me from anywhere else...All I have to do is use my mind.(Rion puts his hand to the door and breaks the door open with his mind)  
"RION! what are you doing out of your isolation chamber?!" "What did you do to me? Where did i get such power? What happened to me?"  
"Rion please get back in your room we will have the door fixed shortly!"  
"No Dr i will not listen to you i will not be tested again!"  
"RION get back"  
"NO!"   
"Rion i am afraid i will have to put you to sleep for some time."  
"Put that away Dr!"  
"Rion."  
"AHHH... Whats happening my head it's sore my brain is under to much pain to do anything...Dr come here."  
"Rion stay away the side effects are happening if you come to close my brain will implode"  
"Dr come here."  
"NOOOOO... Rion your to close my head...AHHHH..."  
"Oh my god what happened the doctor is dead... What will I do now?"  
As the door swings open a guard comes in.  
"Rion What are you doing out of your room get back now!"  
"Guard my head its sore."  
"Oh no... Rion take this pill!"  
Rion throws the pill in his mouth.  
"OH... Rion are you better now?"  
"Yes but i will not go back to that room to be tortured! I will not stay!"  
"Rion get back!"  
As Rion lifts his hand to the guard Rion excites the guards molecules and the guard bursts in to flames.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
"Now i must escape this place and find my family."  
Rion walks towards the exit of the building and the power shuts down.  
"Whats happening. let out!"  
A voice is heard and a shadow is seen by Rion.  
"Very impressive Rion Youve managed to get this far. Now you will die!"  
"Dr.lem that is you... Why are you doing this?"  
"You have pyscokenesis... You use it wisely Rion I am very proud but not getting back to your room was a bad idea now since you will not obey me at all I must see to it that you die!"  
"I don't think so Dr.lem if you go against me you will sureky lose."  
Rion points his palm towards Dr.lem and forms an anti-gravity shield around him and throws hom against the wall killing him.  
"Now i must leave and find DOROTHY the mother of th GALERIANS and destroy her.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I hope you liked part 1 of 5 i will get better but this is a pretty good story i think  
  
  



	2. RION'S CHALLENGE (PART 2)

RION'S CHALLENGE  
(PART 2)  
  
Rion walks towards his parents house in a desparate search for his mother, father, and sister lillia who was also put under experiments. Rion arrives at the house.  
"Is this home? Is this it? I see this place in my mind, but why have I lost my memory of everyone i ever loved or cared for? I must find my family."   
Rion walks into the backyard.   
"Why do those tire tracks lead strait into that pond?"   
As Rion walks into the house he hears a voice say   
"Rion so you have escaped the hospital...ha, you still don't have enough delmetor to last you the day, if you run out og delmetor you will short out and your head will leak with blood inside." "Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?" "Rion don't get to far over your back with questions."  
"Are you a Galerian? Do you know where Dorothy is?"   
"Yes Rion I am a Galerian and I do know where Dorothy is but you should have no concern about that after all your father did help build her... But she got to smart and took over and started her own civilization called the GALERIANS... And if your here to find your parents it's not gonna help."  
"why? And who are you?"   
"Rion i am Birdman one of the best of the Galerians I have a unique power its called telekenesis...And surely your stupid power could not destroy me and if you did Rainheart will suerly kill you."   
"Than Birdman why dont we see who can defeat who!"   
"Fine with me I have been sent here to kill you Rion!" After many hours of fighting Rion finally gets Birdman on the ground begging Rion to kill him.  
"Rion I can't take this pain please take me out."  
"Birdman where is Dorothy?"  
"I would never tell you I would never even think for 1 second of killing mother Dorothy... Uhh...Ugh. goodbye Rion..."  
"Birdman is dead he was my only chance.Now I must find Lillia!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
